Damn Demon
by disneyotakuneko
Summary: No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away. It intrigued me, but not in the way I'm used to. In that moment, and in that moment only, I desired to be that glove. I stared intently as little parts of inside his mouth showed. It was as if he was purposely teasing me. Unconsciously, I sat up more in my chair to get a closer look, the chair making unnecessary noises. SEBACIEL


**UPDATE A/N: _So hey._ This _is_ a yaoi fanfiction for Sebastian x Ciel. I know Ciel is probably OOC, but I still haven't grasped his personality that well. Haha, oh well. Hope you guys enjoy! Also, sorry if this is a bit "weird". You'll know what I mean when you read it. Okay, bye~**

* * *

Infuriating.

Irritating.

Exasperating.

Maddening.

Tiresome.

Bothersome.

Obnoxious.

All synonyms for the one word that summed up the flamboyant, ruby-haired reaper: annoying. He has no business here, yet he shows up when he pleases. If he wants Sebastian so badly, why doesn't he just take him and leave? I shouldn't have to suffer what that damn demon started. He should stop being so hot - no, sorry - attractive. It's not that I think he's appealing or anything; I'd just rather call him attractive than hot. I shouldn't say that that reaper has any rights to take Sebastian away from me because I need a butler. I can't do a single thing on my own - buttoning up my shirt, for example. It's hilarious, I know, but he's partly to blame for that. Sure, I ordered him to take care of me and do everything I say, but it wouldn't have killed him to have taught me a thing or two about preparing myself. Huh, what am I saying? Nothing can kill him as far as I can tell. Maybe when Hell freezes over he'll die. Getting back on track, the "straight as a circle" Shinigami needs to find someone else. I don't give a shit if it's not his _Sebas-chan_ or whatever stupid name he's given my butler now. That's why he needs to leave my mansion _now._

"Oh, _why_ can't we have a little fun, Sebas-chan?" bawled the reaper.

"Unless it's my master's wishes," Sebastian closed his eyes in frustration, "and hopefully he wouldn't torture me like _that_ , I shall stay here with him." He gave that fake smile he always seemed to put on around guests. It looks shockingly real, but he can't actually enjoy this thing's company. Can he?

Grell let out a heavy sigh. "You hate me, don't you, darling?" He sprawled out over the loveseat. He rested his eyes for a moment as everything fell silent. After a while, Sebastian cleared his throat as to continue talking.

"Furthermore-"

The Shinigami shot up in shock, "Wait! You really do hate me?!" He dropped to his knees and clung onto the ends of Sebastian's tail coat.

He looked down to the reaper and, once again, the demon gave the same smile as always, "Now, who said that, Grell?"

"B-but you didn't answer me, Sebas-chan!" Tears swelled up in Grell's eyes.

I groaned exceptionally loudly as I placed down the pen I was swinging through my fingers. "Sebastian." He brought his attention away from the mess below him up to me. I motioned him with my hands to come. In an instant, the Shinigami was booted all the way to the other side of the room. He gave an immense shriek of pain as he clutched his stomach while Sebastian, taking his sweet little time, walked over to me and bent down.

"Is something the matter, bocchan?" His face turned to a look of concern.

"Of course something is the matter!" Grabbing his tie, I forcefully tugged him down so my mouth was next to his ear. "What the hell is that damn Shinigami doing here?" I narrowed my eyes toward Grell.

Sebastian glanced at Grell and stood straight up as I released him. He fixed the tie, bringing his gaze back to me. "I would like to know myself, but that aside, doesn't he just amuse you? His lack of intelligence entertains me nonetheless."

I rolled my eyes. Although I loathe Grell, I have empathy with Sebastian. "I guess you're right. But no matter how amusing he is, I'd rather him on the streets to rot than in _my_ mansion." Excessive whimpering could be heard from the reaper. "I wish dogs or something would just tear out his vocal cords already."

"My, my, bocchan. Aren't we cruel today, no?" Sebastian gave a little smirk.

A slight 'tsk' slipped out of my mouth before I asserted, "When am I not?"

The demon's smirk grew wider as he directed those crimson eyes of his elsewhere. "Touché." He tugged at each finger in the glove of his left hand, proceeding with slowly sliding the glove off using his teeth.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away. It intrigued me, but not in the way I'm used to. In that moment, and in that moment _only_ , I desired to be that glove. I stared intently as little parts of inside his mouth showed. It was as if he was purposely teasing me. Unconsciously, I sat up more in my chair to get a closer look, the chair making unnecessary noises. Sebastian peeked over his shoulder.

"Bocchan?" He said my name with a muffled voice. I hadn't noticed anything because I was too occupied with those soft, pale lips that demon possessed. With the glove still in his mouth, Sebastian simpered as he thought of an idea. He fully turned around and bent down to come face-to-face with me. Still mesmerized by his lips, I didn't move or anything. I stayed put as his face came closer to mine. He stopped when we were two inches apart. He continued to _slowly_ take off his glove. The movements were so painfully seductive that it became a challenge for me to watch any longer without jumping him. Luckily, his glove _finally_ came off. I lifted my gaze from his mouth to his eyes, noticing they've been staring at me the whole time. Without breaking eye contact, Sebastian placed his glove on my desk. My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips. His eyes were an alluring shade of red. They resembled a rose. The characteristic of being owned by a sinful creature such as Sebastian reminded me of the thorns that were attached to a beautiful rose. Though, I have no right to just call him sinful and be disgusted. After Sebastian, I'm probably the most sinful thing to have walked on this Earth. I guess that's what I find so interesting about him. His eyes also reminded me of something else; someone, actually, that I know _is_ the very definition of disgust. No one came to mind at the time.

I heard a faint laugh emit from the demon. I felt my eyes take in every detail of Sebastian's face until they reached, yet again, his lips. He smirked then licked them. Was he trying to seduce me? Well, it was working. I had always wondered what he's done with that tongue of his. I mean with all the information we gather, sometimes women won't cooperate until they get a taste of my butler. Therefore, he's had to lure them in with none other than yours truly: sex. It's always sickened me to think about those times. The thought of being with a woman never really made me excited down there. I've only been excitable around Ran-Mao few times, but honestly, who hasn't? Anyway, it's worse to think of Sebastian with a woman or anyone, for that matter. Today, it seems okay to bend what I think a bit, right? I started to lean into Sebastian. I reached out for his collar and closed my eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. Just a few more centimeters and we would be touching.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SEBBY-CHAN?!" Grell let out an ear-splitting wail.

I was suddenly jerked out of my trance. As if on autopilot, my whole body immediately pulled back and jumped up from my chair. What was I doing?! He's my butler! A demon! He's Sebastian! I quickly glared at Sebastian, noticing his eyes looked sad, but that was probably just a trick of my eyes for being stuck in that daze for far too long than necessary. Clearing his throat, Sebastian stood up and turned around to the Shinigami.

"No worries, Grell. My young master just noticed a speck of dust on my face. He was ever so kind enough to brush it off." He gave that revolting smile. Doesn't he have any other expressions? And nobody just notices a speck of dust on someone. Even Grell wouldn't believe that.

I heard a small "Oh!" escape from the Shinigami's mouth. He actually believes it, doesn't he? What a simpleminded twat. "Thank goodness! I thought I'd have to kick some brat's ass! Haha~" I gritted my teeth and was about to kill him if only Sebastian hadn't caught my attention.

"Ciel."

A huge wave of something shot through me. It made me shiver. I completely stopped moving and whipped my head to Sebastian. "What the hell did you cal-"

The demon smirked and corrected himself, "Bocchan. I don't think you should handle this sad excuse of a Shinigami yourself. I'll do it; just give me the order." He held up his left hand. This must've been why he was taking it off. That stupid glove. To hell with it, I say.

I was still slightly shaking from before. All he said was my name, which he has no right to say, but it gave me a little thrill? I felt tingly all throughout my body. I shook my head and fixed my posture. "I order you to take care of this thing. Bring him back to William and maybe along the way you can reflect on how to talk to your master. Don't come back until your manners are better."

On cue, Sebastian kneeled down before me. He placed his right hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord." Once he stood up, he whispered in my ear, "I'll be back soon."

"What do you mean? I'm serious about this, Sebastian. You better think about what you called me or I swear to-"

"Swear to what? God?"

"Maybe." I pouted. "Anyway, it'll take you more than a couple of hours so don't think-"

"Knowing that I'll see you tonight is all the motivation I need to hurry back."

I groaned as he kept cutting me off. "What the hell! Quit interrupting me!" I took in a long breath and froze. I held my breath for a while and blinked a few times. Sebastian stared straight into my eyes as if waiting for me to respond. I felt like I heard him say something, but my head was too fogged up. I breathed out, "Wait what?"

Sebastian sighed and held his hand to his forehead. "Just don't fall asleep to early tonight, bocchan."

"I'll do what I want! But, uh, why not?" Why was he telling _me_ what to do?!

In a taunting voice, Sebastian responded, "You'll see tonight in bed, _Ciel_." He winked, grabbed Grell, and ran out, leaving me flushed red.

"YOU CALLED ME CIEL AGAIN. WHAT THE HELL." I yelled as he disappeared out of my sight. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I'm pretty sure Sebastian could probably hear it from where he was. I plopped down in my chair and bent my head down. "You have no right to play with me like that." I murmured to myself. I placed my hand on my chest to feel how fast my heart was beating. Clenching my fist, I swung my head back. "Damn demon."


End file.
